Une interview
by Okami-chan4
Summary: heu repostage d'une traduction dsl :D ficlet one shot, une interview de Draco par le Daily Prophet


**Auteur**: Meggy Potter (vous pouvez de vous même aller la féliciter pour sa fic…)

**Titre V.O** : Interview (ke vs pouvez trouver sur ce site, storyid numéro :1581677)

**Traducteur**:Mouaaaaaa (si c'est po formidable)

**Warning/Disclaimar**: "Harry potter" ne m'appartient po ni la fic d'ailleurs, seulement la traduction.

De plus il s'agit la d'un slash/yaoi ! Juste mention de slash mais slash kand mm =^.^=

**NdT** (Note de la traducteuse :) :C'est ma premiere traduction et pis elle est po super super mais très mignone ,je crois po l'avoir trop massacrer 'fin moi je trouve. Et pis risque d'y avoir des fotes parceke « erare human est » mm si j'ai relu. Donc enjoyer cô vous pouvez !!!! 

**NdT2** : bon c'est un repostage 'cause pitit probleme de pas ma fote mais merci bcp bcp aux deux reviews de **clau** et **antigone666**… je repete mais c'est un chapitre unique ! Mais je vais po me priver de traduire d'autre fic de cette auteur !

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

Le Prophète Journalier (Daily Prophet)

  
  
 

Aujourd'hui nous avons la joie de pouvoir enfin rencontrer Draco Malfoy, le meilleur chanteur et auteur-compositeur de tout les temps. IL a déjà eu 10 single classé premier au top 50 extrait de son premier album :'Mon Harry'(My Harry') dédié a son mari, mais aussi maintenant 12 autres pour son second album :'Tu es mon Ange'(' You are My Angel) lui aussi dédié a son compagnon. 

-Bienvenu Draco!  
  
   
-Merci 

  
   
-Dites-nous Draco, vos albums sont tout deux dédié a votre compagnon de 5ans, Harry Malfoy, anciennement Potter. Pourquoi lui sont-ils tout les deux dédicasser?

  
 -Je me suis fait a l'idée que lorsque je commencerais a chanter, je voudrais que chaque album que j'aurais fait soit dédié a la seule personne qui ai toujours été là pour moi, qui m'ai aider tout au long de ma vie, qui c'est occupé de moi et m'ai aimer quoiqu'il advienne. Je l'aime énormément et il sera a jamais mon amour, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je souhaitais prouver mon amour et je voulais dire a tout ces gens que le 'Garçon Qui a Survécue' n'est pas célibataire.

  
 -Il y a aussi une chanson dans votre second album intitulé: 'Ma Fille Chérie' ('My Baby Girl') [1]qui est dédié a votre fille. Est-ce vrai ?

  
  
-Complètement. Elle ma joie et ma fierté. En fait la mienne et celle d'Harry.  

  
 -D'où viens le prénom de votre fille, Tal-Lai?

  
 -Et bien en fait, Harry avait une très bonne amie du nom de Tal-Lai mais elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, alors Harry a voulu l'appeler du nom d'une de ses meilleures amies.

  
 -Harry et vous même, pensez vous a avoir d'autres enfants?

   
-Et bien il s'agit d' une très bonne question puisqu'il s'avère qu'Harry attends des jumeaux, donc je suis très excité. 

  
   
-Mes félicitations!

  
   
-Merci beaucoup.

  
 -Pour en revenir a votre travail, pensez-vous sortir un nouvel album?

  
   
-Je travaille actuellement sur un nouvel album intitulé : "Il Etait Une Fois" ('Once Upon A Time').

  
 -Que pouvons nous attendre de cet album?

  
 -Et bien j'ai une chanson que je suis entrain d'écrire et qui figurera dans mon album. Elle s'appelle: 'Mon Bonheur'  ("My Happiness") ,c'est a propos de mes jumeaux . Il y a aussi "Il Etait une Fois" qui parle de mon passé et de celui d'Harry en tant qu'ennemies devenant amants. C'est vraiment comme une histoire.

  
 - A quel moment pensez vous sortir cet album?

  
 - L'année prochaine probablement.

  
 - Laisserez-vous vos enfant chanter si ils en expriment le souhait?

  
   
- Ummmm, et bien tout dépend de leur age. Autour de 16 ans pourquoi pas, mais a l'age de 5 ans, c'est-à-dire celui de Tal-Lai, non.

  
   
- Y-a-t-il une raison précise?

  
 - Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ma décision mais aussi celle d'Harry. Il a connu la célébrité dès l'age de 1 an et il ne l'a pas vraiment apprécié. Donc Harry ne veux pas que leur enfance soit gâché, le même chose pour moi.

  
   
- Harry est un écrivain n'est-ce pas?

  
   
- Oui.

  
 - Harry a écrit de nombreux best seller, ceci inclue une histoire vécue relatant la façon dont vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Votre chanson "Il était une fois"  prend-elle le livre comme support ?

  
 - En effet elle  le prend. Harry a écrit le livre et a eu l'idée de faire de mettre notre histoire en chanson et j'ai penser que c'était une bonne idée. Donc oui. 

  
 - La chanson a-t-elle déjà été enregistrer ou seulement écrite?

  
  
- Elle a été enregistrer

  
   
- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accordé cette interview Draco; j'espère que votre carrière se portera au mieux ainsi que votre famille

-Merci

FIN 

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

NdT:

[1]: My Baby Girl n'a pas de sens en français alors j'ai traduit cô j'ai pu… c'est po la joie koi ^.^ 

C'était po tres long mais c'était mon premier essai en tant ke traductrice …

Bon j'espere que vous avez kand mm aimer et cô je peu po savoir si c'est oui ou non…

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW pleaaaaaaaase sa me ferais plaisir Ö.Ö (tentative de chibi eyes…)

Aller on appui sur le petit bouton bleu :)


End file.
